Piedra preciosa
by Mary Flourite
Summary: ¿y si un día pierdes todo? ¿y si la única manera de volverlo a tener es completamente inesperado y difícil? Son cuatro reglas, solo cuatro para que puedas ser dueña de la compañía Tachikawa.
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva historia en puerta! Esta vez se llamara "Piedra preciosa" de todo corazón espero les agrade será principalmente un Mimato sin embargo como en todas mis historias habrá Taiora y Takari pero todo a su tiempo :D sin mas los dejo con esta nueva historia.**

**1.-Amatista**

Mimi Tachikawa esperaba en la gran oficina de Cody era el abogado familiar y mejor amigo de su padre, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que su padre habia muerto, le habia dolido bastante pero no habia llorado ni una lagrima, por mas que lo intentaba no pudo soltar una lagrima, junto a ella sentada estaba su prometido Michael, era un rubio alto que llevaba un año y medio de conocerlo, tal vez era poco tiempo pero el juraba que la amaba, los demás que el amaba su próxima herencia, esa era la razón por la que se encontraban ahí, Cody dictaría las ultimas voluntades de su padre y se convertirá en la duela de las empresas Tachikawa que se especializaba en la joyería.

-Señorita puede pasar- dijo la recepcionista amablemente

Mimi tomo de la mano a Michael y entraron a la gran oficina de Cody, este al verlos entrar les sonrió gentilmente y son su mano les señalo unos asientos enfrente de su gran escritorio

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre Mimi- dijo Cody

-Lo se, gracias- respondió esta -podemos empezar ya Cody-

-Bueno lo que te diré no es nada fácil Mimi, es mejor que te prepares- dijo Cody

-¿a que se refiere?- dijo Michael

-Bueno Mimi leeré lo que tu padre dejo escrito- dijo Cody y empezó a leer:

"Princesa, cuando Cody lea esto ya no estaré para cuidarte, aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y tu madre estaba con nosotros, éramos felices, intente siempre tratarlas como unas princesas, lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde para tu madre, por mas dinero que tuve no fue suficiente para cúrala, su enfermedad nos habia ganado, llevaba tanta ventaja , pronto tu madre nos dejo y provoco en ambos un gran dolor, hija mía cometí muchos errores, pero también al final me di cuenta de que lo mas importante siempre lo tuve, eras tu, ahora pronto serás dueña de las grandes empresas Tachikawa que llevan tantas generaciones conservándola como líder en su rama y es por esa razón que no puedo cederte la compañía, no puedo hasta que cumplas con requisitos indispensables, ahora hija, sigues siendo una niña, aun no terminas tu carrera y te falta tanto por conocer, para que la compañía sea completamente responsabilidad tuya deberás cumplir con las siguientes reglas.

-Apartir de ahora, se te quitara todo lujo que se te ha dado, ni dinero ni joyas ni carros ni casas.

-Vivirás con un antiguo amigo mió, y tendrás que mantenerte tu misma.

-Acabaras tu carrera en una universidad publica

-Debes hacerte responsable, debes mantener un empleo durante por lo menos seis meses

Son cuatro principales reglas, Cody sabe las demás, cada vez que realices alguna prenderas algo nuevo, pronto valoraras todo lo que tenemos, valoraras a las personas y seguramente crearas lazos afectivos con personas que jamás creíste conocer, por duro que suene confió en ti hija mía, una vez que realices todo esto Cody te leerá la siguiente carta, hasta entonces princesa."

Mimi se encontraba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar , no podía ser ¿de verdad le quitarían todo? ¿de verdad viviría con un extraño? No esto definitivamente no podía estar sucediendo.

-No- grito -eso un puede ser- dijo furiosa mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Cody con sus manos

-Mimi tranquila- dijo Cody

-No, falta año y medio para acabar con mis estudios, no puedo vivir con un extraño durante todo ese tiempo, no puedo ir a una universidad publica durante todo ese tiempo y no puedo trabajar, no, no ,no- gritaba la castaña

-Mimi son las ultimas voluntades de tu padre y me asegurare de que se cumplan- regaño Cody

-y si no quiero hacerlas ¿Qué aras?- reto Mimi

-Fácil, la compañía deja de ser de la familia Tachikawa-

-Eso no puede ser- grito nuevamente la castaña

-Claro que puede ser, conmigo no puedes jugar, asi que tu dices ¿lo aras o no?- dijo Cody

Mimi estaba roja del coraje, aun se negaba a aceptarlo, estaba furiosa, Michael la jalo del brazo y le dijo:

-Mimi si no aceptas te quedaras sin nada-

-prefiero eso a esas entupidas condiciones- dijo furiosa

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Cody

Mimi respiro y dijo

-Dame esta noche para pensarlo, mañana en la mañana te daré una respuesta ¿si? -

-esta bien- respondió Cody -mañana a las ocho de la mañana

Mimi no dijo nada, tomo nuevamente de la mano a Michael y salieron de la gran oficina, caminaron hasta el carro del rubio son decir nada, una vez dentro este pregunto:

-¿Dónde te llevo?-

-A casa, quiero pensar- dijo Mimi sin ningun tipo se sentimiento en sus palabras

Mimi observaba por la ventana del auto, ya era tarde, empezaba a obscurecer, podía observar tanta gente, tantas personas demostrando sentimientos y ella nada, completamente vacía, si, queria a Michael pero ¿amarlo? No ese sentimiento jamás.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Michael

-Gracias, te veo mañana a las siete treinta para que me lleves con Cody- dijo antes de salir y entrar a casa, Michael arranco y se perdió entre los demás autos, Mimi camino hacia la cocina y tomo un baso de agua, decidió que lo mejor seria tomar un baño, eso le serviría para tomar una decisión, fue hacia su baño soltó su largo cabello castaño ondulado y dejo caer su bata , se metió a la tina y empezó a reflexionar ¿lo aria? Debe estar loca, pero perder todo el trabajo de su padre y abuelo por un berrinche no era justo tal vez debía intentarlo, tal vez no estaba tan mal, ¿y si hablaba con Michael respecto al tema? Tal vez le ayudara, cerro los ojos y se sumergió en la tina, unos minutos después escucho el sonido de su celular, tenia que ser Michael, tomo una toalla, la enredo en su esbelto cuerpo y salio hacia su cuarto para contestar el celular.

-Hola Michael- dijo Mimi

-Hola Mimi, ¿ya has decidido algo?-

-Aun no, tu ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Que lo hagas por supuesto-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Claro, imagínate, quedarte sin nada y nadie-

Mimi abrió los ojos, Michael le habia dicho todo, si ella no lo intentaba el se iría y definitivamente te quedaría sola y no ella no queria -Esta bien lo pensare un poco mas antes de dormir-

-Si, bueno, paso por ti mañana, descansa- y Michael colgó el celular

-Hasta mañana- dijo Mimi a nadie, aventó el celular y cerro los ojos, se pudo un camisón rosa y se recostó a dormir mañana seria un largo dia.

El claxon del auto no dejaba de sonar, mimi se puso un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla y recogió su cabello, salio corriendo y subió al auto de Michael.

-¿has tomado alguna decisión?- pregunto este

-Si- dijo secamente, a las ocho en punto de la mañana Mimi se encontraba en la oficina de Cody.

-¿Qué has decidido Tachikawa?-pregunto Cody

-Lo are, todo lo que mi padre dijo lo are y te demostrare que no soy una niña y puedo lograrlo- dijo Mimi

-No es a mi a quien debes demostrarlo-

-aun asi no are-

-Bueno, regresa a casa, a las dos de la tarde pasare por ti con un auto, mas vale ya tengas todas tus cosas empacadas, solo las necesarias como ropa, nada de muebles o cosas asi ¿esta claro?

-Si- dijo ella

Michael sonrió a la respuesta de la castaña esta vez el la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta casa pata que empacara sus cosas, como Cody habia mencionado a las dos en punto se encontraba fuera de la casa de Tachikawa, Mimi subió al auto con tres maletas repletas de ropa y accesorios, el trayecto no fue largo, llegaron a aun barrio regular, no era bajo, las casas eran grandes pero no se comparaban con las de donde ella vivía, pronto se estacionaron frente a una casa con fachada blanca, era grande y tenia un gran jardín, Cody bajo del auto y toco la puerta, no tardo mucho para que Mimi le siguiera, pronto abrió la puerta un rubio de ojos azules bastante atractivo.

-Eres Yamato ¿cierto?-

-Asi es, tu eres ¿Cody?- dijo el

-Si y ella es Mimi tu nueva inquilina- dijo Cody y señalo a Mimi que se encontraba detrás de el

Mimi no dijo nada, ni siquiera una expresión es su rostro hizo, Yamato pudo observar que la castaña era realmente hermosa sin embargo por lo visto tenia un carácter horrible. -Un placer- dijo Yamato

-Igualmente- respondió fríamente Mimi

-¿Tu padre?- pregunto Cody

-De viaje pero descuida me ha informado de esto mucho antes, se las condiciones y todo respecto al tema no hay nada sobre lo que tenga duda- dijo Yamato

-Me alegro bastante, bueno Mimi estaremos en contacto, te dejo en tu nuevo hogar- dijo Cody, dio media vuelta y subió al auto donde habia llegado y se fue.

-¿te ayudo con tus maletas? Pregunto amablemente Yamato

-Si- dijo Mimi

Yamato llevo a Mimi a su habitación, era grande, tenia una cama individual, y una escritorio con computadora, era bastante acogedora pero habia un problema.

-¿El baño?- dijo enojada Mimi

-Solo hay uno, veras solo somos dos en esta casa asi que créeme que con unos basta- respondió Yamato

-¿y la privacidad?- grito Mimi lo que molesto a Yamato

-No te espiare ni nada- dijo Yamato

-tráeme mis maletas- dijo Mimi

-No, sabes a las personas les gusta que sean amables-

-Por favor- dijo mas tranquila

Yamato subió las maletas de Mimi y las dejo en la entrada de la habitación de la castaña, Mimi empezó a acomodar su ropa e intento darle un poco de estilo a la alcoba que le habían dado, desde que subió sus maletas no habia vuelto a hablar con Yamato, una vez que termino de acomodar su ropa se recostó en su cama, observo su celular, ni una llamada de Michael, realmente no le sorprendía, observo la hora, eran las siete, ya tenia hambre, la puerta de su alcoba fue tocada.

-Adelante- dijo ella

-La cena esta linda, te espero para empezar- dijo Yamato y se retiro, Mimi bajo y observo que en la mesa se encontraban un plato con pastel de fresa y dos vasos de leche.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto ella con indiferencia

-La cena- dijo el

-¿Solo esto? Es muy poco-

-Es lo que hay ¿lo quieres o no?-

Mimi bajo la mirada se sentó y empezó a comer el pastel con leche, debía reconocer que estaba delicioso pero ella estaba acostumbrada a cenar platos variados no solo pastel.

-Mañana iremos a inscribirte a la escuela, mañana empezamos semestre- dijo el

-¿también estudias?- pregunto Mimi

-Si, este es mi ultimo año, según se a ti te faltan tres semestres ¿no?-

-Si- respondió Mimi -¿ a que hora iremos?-

-A las ocho en punto- dijo Yamato

-Esta bien, gracias por el pastel- dijo Mimi, se levanto y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

-Oye, lamento lo de tu padre, y lamento haberte gritado cuando bajaste a cenar- dijo Yamato

Mimi solo volteo e intento hacer una sonrisa, subió a su habitación ¿Por qué se habia disculpado? El no habia hecho nada, al contrario ella lo trato horrible, por lo visto era una persona tranquila, ya tenia algo menos en que preocuparse, volvió a revisar su celular, nada de Michael, cambio su ropa y se recostó, queria dormir, a partir de mañana seria todo diferente, a partir de mañana todo se complicaría.

**¿Qué les pareció? Lindo espero! Bueno respecto al titulo este es debido a que la amatista es una piedra representa el vinculo entre las personas y bueno fue madre- padre, madre -mimi y padre-Mimi jajaja espero me entiendan! De verdad espero les haya gustado espero me ayuden a mejorar dejando reviews! Eso me aria muy feliz! Bueno gracias por leer el fic! :D**


	2. Turmalina

¡**Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa me he atrasado bastante, no contaba con trabajos que me dejarían y no tuve tiempo para escribir u.u también por que no sabia que tenia bloqueado los mensajes anónimos O_o una disculpa a esas personas que tal vez quisieron dejar algún comentario.**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con este capitulo espero sea de su agrado, prometo actualizar mas pronto esta y mis demás historias además de leer las que tengo pendientes :D**

**2.-Turmalina **

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos de luz entraban ya por la ventana, por un momento pensó estar en su casa, en su habitación, pero al tener los ojos bien abiertos se dio cuenta que eso era completamente falso, recargo su cabeza en la almohada, hoy retomaría sus estudios en una escuela publica, hoy ya nada seria como antes, tomo rápidamente su celular, tal vez Michael podría animarle un poco pero … no, nada de el desde ayer nada, se levanto y tomo una toalla, se dirigió hacia el baño, Yamato debería seguir dormido, dejo caer el agua por todo su cuerpo, extrañaba su tina, lo habia olvidado, necesitaba trabajo, estaba fastidiada y acababa de iniciar el dia.

Yamato por su parte te habia levantado mucho antes que Mimi, habia hecho ejercicio como era costumbre y en el momento en que la castaña se habia metido a bañar el se encontraba en su habitación tocando su bajo, para el tampoco era fácil, estaba acostumbrado a su soledad , desde pequeño vivía solo, su hermano estaba con su madre y aunque lo veía algunas veces después de la escuela no siempre bastaba, al principio estar solo, fue tan complicado, tal vez por eso tocaba el bajo y cantaba, por eso comprendía a Mimi, después de todo expresar los sentimientos nunca es fácil, el era una persona fría tal vez no era tan buena compañía para ella sin embargo se habia comprometido con su padre a estar con ella hasta que el volviera de su viaje, escucho a Mimi bajar las escaleras, era hora que el también bajara pero antes se daría un baño rápido.

Mimi tomo un poco de fresas y leche, le agrego azúcar y empezó a batirlo en la licuadora, otra vez solo habia pastel, al menos esta vez habría malteada de fresa pensó gustosa.

-Buenos días- escucho desde la entrada de la cocina

-Buenos días - contesto ella tranquilamente

Yamato la observo tenia un vestido rosa de tirantes y el cabello en una coleta se veía extrañamente tierna, sonrió ligeramente y al ver que ella no correspondía la sonrisa la borro de su cara

-Hay un poco de malteada de fresa- dijo ella

-Gracias, hoy mismo compraremos las cosas necesarias para la semana-

-¿compraremos?- pregunto ella con tono altanero

-Si, compraremos- respondió el un poco mas fuerte - es hora de salir- dijo soltando el vaso vació en la mesa y tomando unos cuadernos y una chaqueta, Mimi hizo lo mismo y salieron de la casa.

La escuela estaba a escasos quince minutos caminando, estaba realmente cerca, era un conjunto de edificios grandes de color blanco, habia bastantes áreas verdes incluso Mimi se atrevería a decir que el ambiente era agradable, sin embargo el recordar lo que le habia llevado ahí le hacia revolver el estomago, ambos entraron a las instalaciones, para sorpresa de Mimi varias chicas y chicos se le quedaban viendo, bueno después de todo tal vez aun seguiría siendo popular.

-Aquí es- interrumpo Yamato los pensamientos de la castaña

-¿Qué are aquí?- pregunto ella

-Aquí meterás tus papeles y ellos te indicaran que hacer- respondió -Te veré a las dos y media para comer algo y después ir por lo necesario para la casa- dijo antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su aula

Mimi entro lentamente a la gran oficina, estaba completamente blanca, se veía bastante elegante, frente a ella estaba una joven de cabellos morados y lentes que escribía en la computadora.

-Disculpe- dijo Mimi intentando sonar amable

-Si, dígame- respondió la chica con un tono muy dulce

-Vengo a dejar mis papeles, a partir de ahora estudiare aquí y no se realmente que hacer-

-Mira, dámelos, yo se los entregare a la encargada, mañana a primera hora tienes que venir y se te dará a conocer grupo y horario por lo mientras puedes retirarte- dijo la joven mientras guardaba los papeles.

-¿Hasta mañana?- repitió la castaña

-Si, por ahora esto seria todo ¿tiene algún problema?- pregunto la chica

-Bueno es que no tengo las llaves de mi casa y no se donde encontrar a Yamato- dijo

-¿Yamato Ishida?- pregunto la pelo morado

-Si, exactamente ¿usted sabe donde lo puedo encontrar?- pregunto con un poco de entusiasmo la castaña

-¿No será otra de sus admiradoras verdad?-

-¿Admiradora?- dijo la castaña un poco ofendida

-Bueno es que el joven Ishida es muy popular aquí, según he escuchado es muy atractivo además de tener una personalidad cautivadora y por si fuera poco toca en un café muy reconocido no muy lejos de aquí- dijo la chica

-Yo no sabia eso, pero no soy ninguna de sus admiradoras, por el momento vivo con el, nuestros padres solían ser muy amigos antes-

-Bueno en ese caso te diré que su grupo es el cuatrocientos cinco y lo encontraras ahora en clase pero en una hora cambiara de salon, puedes esperarlo fuera de este, es el salon que tiene el mismo numero que su grupo y mientras recorrer tu nueva escuela- sugirió la joven de lentes.

-Si gracias eso are- dijo la castaña antes de retirarse pregunto con tono amable -disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue- respondió gentilmente la joven - por cierto bienvenida-

-Gracias- dijo Mimi antes de salir, camino por los pasillos, eran extensos y limpios, realmente Mimi se sentia cansada, no queria estar ahí, queria ir a ve a Michael aunque este no le hubiera mandado ni un mensaje.

-Tu ¿Qué haces fuera de tu salon?- pregunto una chica de cabello naranja

-Yo .. Pues - dijo Mimi tartamudeando

-No puedes estar fuera en tiempo de clases-

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa y aun no estoy en esta escuela-

-¿Mimi?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Si ¿Por qué?- dijo en tono defensivo la castaña

-Disculpa, no sabia que eras tu, bueno ahora ya sabes una de las tantas reglas de esta institución-

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto la castaña sorprendida

-Me llamo Sora ¿tu eres la que vives con Yamato no?-

-Si, pero ¿Cómo sabes de mi?-

-Yamato me lo ha contado, soy una de sus amigas-

-¿Amiga o admiradora? Miyako me ha contado que tiene muchas- dijo la castaña

Sora empezó a reír -te puedo asegurar que amiga, nos conocemos desde tenemos 11 yo soy una de las encargadas de mantener control en la escuela y por eso Yamato me habia informado de ti, para que no fuera dura contigo- acabo de decir con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ya entiendo, por cierto ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Yamato?- pregunto la castaña

-En su salon por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja

-No se donde queda eso-

-Ven, te guiare- dijo la chica y empezó a caminar

-Eres muy hermosa, ese Yamato tiene suerte- dijo sonriendo Sora

Mimi sonrió de lado, era extraño, ninguna de sus amigas de la universidad anterior le habia dicho algo asi, según ella recordaba solo se veían a si mismas como perfectas. -Gracias- se limito a decir la castaña

-Es aquí aunque tardara un poco en salir ¿no quieres que demos una vuelta por la escuela?- pregunto la pelirroja

Mimi sonrió y acepto, caminaron por todos los pasillos, recorrieron la cafetería incluso llegaron a un invernadero, al parecer la escuela estaba bastante bien equipada.

-¿Qué carreras dan aquí? ¿Qué es lo que estudias? ¿en que semestre vas?- lleno de preguntas Mimi a Sora

-Bueno mira están hasta las mas básicas inclusive están algunas como la mía que estudio para diseñadora de modas, o cocina, música, inclusive dan becas para deportes como el fútbol- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el campo de practica donde se encontraba un castaño con complexión atractiva

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Mimi

-El es Taichi, es le entrenador del equipo es muy amigo de Yamato por que sus hermanos son inseparables-

-¿Yamato tiene hermanos?- pregunto Mimi

-Si, uno, va en la secundaria-

-Ya entiendo y entre tu y Taichi .. -

-No, nada de eso, aunque estoy mucho tiempo con Yamato casi no he hablado con el- dijo la pelirroja con sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sora tomo de la mano a Mimi y caminaron de vuelta hacia el salon de Yamato, muchos estudiantes volteaban a ver a la castaña, era muy bella, a lo lejos pudo observar a Yamato conversando con una chica castaña de cabello despeinado

-Mira- dijo Sora- Platica con Jun-

-Hola Yamato- dijo Sora con una sonrisa en su cara

-Hola Sora- dijo Yamato

Jun miro de arriba a bajo a Sora y se fue haciendo muecas

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Mimi

-Es muy posesiva con Yamato- respondió Sora

-¿Es su novia? -

-No, pero aun asi es muy posesiva, por supuesto a mi no me quiere- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja -y a ti tampoco te querrá-

-Yamato, tengo que regresar mañana, me regresare a casa, dame las llaves- dijo autoritaria la castaña

-No, te dije que nos veríamos a las dos y media y a esa hora nos veremos-

-Yamato, no tienes que ser tan duro con ella- interrumpió Sora

-Se las daré una vez que empiece a tratarme bien- dijo seriamente Yamato

-Te trato bien- gruño Mimi

-No, tu piensas que yo are lo que tu quieres pero eso no será asi, ahora tu vives conmigo y aunque no quieras tienes que respetar las reglas, te ver a las dos y media- dijo Yamato, dio media vuelta y empezó a perderse entre los demás estudiantes.

-¿Qué esperas que haga aquí?-grito la castaña

-Puedes estar conmigo si gustas- ofreció la pelirroja

Mimi la miro sin mucho entusiasmo, no tenia opción -Si ¿Qué aremos?- pregunto Mimi

-Puedes probarte mis modelos- dijo entusiasmada Sora

-Bueno- accedió Mimi, caminaron hacia un gran salon lleno de maniquíes y probadores, y asi durante un par de horas Mimi se probo varios vestidos, algunos raros pero la mayoría lindos.

-Hola- dijo Yamato desde la puerta del gran salon

-Hola Yamato- dijo Sora -¿no crees que Mimi se ve hermosa?-

Yamato volteo a ver a la castaña llevaba un vestido rojo tipo globo arriba de las rodillas, se sonrojo inmediatamente, se veía tan linda.

-Si, se ve muy bien- se limito a decir Yamato

La castaña sintio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas -gracias-

-Sora ¿no quieres venir con nosotros a comer?- pregunto Yamato

-No, como crees - dijo la pelirroja

-Vendrá Taichi- dijo Yamato

-Bueno, los acompañare- dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Mimi se apresuro a cambiarse y los tres salieron de la escuela para encontrar a Taichi en el centro comercial, Mimi observaba la platica tan fluida que tenían Sora y Yamato, ¿Por qué ella no recordaba una asi? Ni si quiera con Michael ¿Dónde estará? Ya casi van dos días sin saber de el. . .

-Con que ella es tu inquilina- dijo una voz alegre

-Si Taichi, es Mimi Tachikawa-

-Hola Mimi, un placer, mi nombre es Taichi-

-Hola- dijo la castaña que estaba un poco desconcertada

-¿Qué comeremos?- pregunto Taichi

-Tu solo piensas en comida- regaño Yamato

-Déjalo, comer es saludable -defendió Sora

-Tu si me entiendes - dijo riendo Taichi lo que provoco cierto sonrojo en la pelirroja

-Comamos por hoy pizza- propuso Sora

-Por mi esta bien, ¿tu que dices Mimi?- pregunto Yamato

-Si, esta bien-

-Tu amiga es callada- dijo Taichi

Mimi camino junto a ellos ¿ella callada? La verdad … si muy callada, no sabia que decir, el simple hecho de reclamar algo aria que Yamato la regañara, prefería por ahora quedarse callada.

Terminaron de comer, Mimi y Yamato apenas probaron bocado, en cambio Sora y Taichi no la habían acabado prácticamente, se les veía entusiasmados platicando mas a Sora, Yamato se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Mimi, ella la tomo y Yamato dijo:

-Ahora regresamos, iremos por las cosas, espérenos aquí-

Ambos chicos dijeron si con la cabeza sin poner mucha atención a lo que el rubio habia dicho, Yamato y Mimi caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar indicado para surtirse de comida, Mimi decidió romper el silencio

-Tu .. ¿vienes mucho aquí?- se sintio tonta con la pregunta pero ya la habia dicho

-Algunas veces, regularmente con mi Hermano-

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?-

-Takeru, supongo pronto lo conocerás- dijo el rubio

-Eso seria conveniente- dijo la castaña

-¿Chocolate o fresa?- dijo Yamato

-fresa- respondió la castaña -¿pero para que?-

-Helado, ¿no te gusta?- pregunto el rubio

-Me encanta, aunque regularmente no lo consumo- dijo la castaña mientras en sus manos sostenía un gran bote de helado

-Bueno, compraremos ese que tienes en las manos- dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Tan grande?- pregunto Mimi sorprendida

-Dices que te gusta ¿no?-

Mimi sonrió ampliamente, la trataba con una niña pequeña, la regañaba cunado hacia berrinche, llevaba un dia con el y aun no queria asesinarlo, después de todo no iban tan mal.

-Mimi, cariño te he estado llamando- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Michael- dijo sorprendida, no era emoción, era sorpresa, además eso de que le habia llamado era una gran mentira.

-Vamos, te invito a cenar con unos amigos- dijo Michael mientras jalaba del brazo a Mimi

-Espera, estoy con Yamato, con el vivo por lo de mi padre- dijo Mimi

-Hola Yamato- se limito a decir Michael- vamos-

-No puedo, estoy de compras- dijo la castaña

-Ve, yo las terminare- dijo Yamato -regresa a casa antes de las diez- dijo y dio la vuelta

-No eres su padre- dijo Michael enojado -yo la regresare cuando quiera-

-¿Cuándo quieras?- dijo la castaña enojada -

-Sabes a que me refiero- dijo Michael

-A las diez- dijo Yamato y se volvió a perder entre la gente

Mimi se fue con Michael, no fue un momento muy agradable, escuchar a personas que fingen sentir lastima por ti es horrible, eran nueve y media y aun seguían en ese restaurante caro

-Michael, tengo que irme ya-

-Espera otra hora-

-No, tengo que irme ya, hago treinta minutos de aquí hasta la casa de Yamato-

-Bueno, te pediré un taxi- tales palabras enfurecieron a la castaña, tomo su bolso y salio del lugar, tomo ella misma su taxi y la dejo frente a la casa de Yamato, toco la puerta que inmediatamente Yamato abrió, una vez hecho esto se sentó en el sillon y empezó a ver televisión, Mimi se sentó junto a el, Yamato se levanto y trajo consigo una copa de helado.

-Toma- dijo

-Gracias-

-¿Cómo te fue? Estar con tus amigos ha de ser agradable-

-¿amigos?- pensó la castaña -eso no podía considerarse amigos, después de haber estado casi un dia entero con Sora, podía alcanzar a ver que lo que tenia con sus dichosos amigos no era nada -No me fue como esperaba- dijo finalmente con voz tranquila introdujo una cucharada de helado en su boca y su expresión cambio por completo, le encantaba, me fascinaba, Yamato observo el gesto y sonrió tímidamente, convivir nunca ha sido fácil para el pero para ser su primer dia no estaba nada mal.

**Lo termine! :D Espero sea mucho de su agrado y espero comentarios para saber su opinión, muchas gracias nuevamente por darse tiempo para leer mil gracias :D y por cierto el titulo es turmalina por algo similar al del primer capitulo, según la turmalina esotéricamente hablando es una piedra que indica renovación, creo que queda con el capitulo (ya mis títulos mejoraran) :D me despido gracias de nuevo :D **


	3. Ágata

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por esperar este capitulo, se que he tardado bastante pero como saben siempre surgen cosas, de todo corazón espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**3.-Ágata**

-¡No Yamato!- gritaba la castaña en la sala de la casa

-¡Te digo que si!- Exigía el rubio

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? No le veo la razón-

-Por que es mi hermano y es bueno que lo conozcas-

-¡No quiero!-

-Mira, llevamos dos meses viviendo juntos y no lo conoces, es un buen chico debes hacerlo-

-¡No! Dame una buena razón-

-Por que no haz conseguido trabajo y puedo decírselo a Cody-

-Pero ..-

-Tu decides-

-¡Te odio!-

-Si, ya lo se ¿ya nos vamos?-

-De verdad te odio Yamato- gritaba la castaña

-Mira, desde que paso el primer dia no hemos hecho otra cosa mas que pelear , llevamos casi sesenta días juntos, como unas cincuenta discusiones, lo que nos lleva a diez días libres de peleas y ¿sabes por que han sido?-

-No-

-Por que no nos hablábamos, por que yo ensayaba o tu salías con Michael ¿no crees que es tiempo de que intentemos ser buenos amigos?-

-¡No!- grito la castaña

-Eres insoportable- dijo secamente el rubio -si no quieres ir esta bien, regreso en la noche-

No, espera, te acompañare- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba un abrigo -Pero solo por que es jueves, estoy aburrida y es temprano-

-Como sea- gruño el rubio

**-o-**

-¡No lo terminare!- casi gritaba una pelirroja mientras se apresuraba a coser un pedazo de tela -¡No lo terminare!-

-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? ¿No sabes que es peligroso?- dijo un castaño seriamente

-¡Taichi! Me has asustado- dijo Sora -Tengo que terminar este vestido, es lo ultimo que me falta para mi evaluación, como me la paso mucho tiempo en juntas y en los pasillos me atrase un poco pero la maestra me dio un dia para entregarle todo-

-Pero ya entregamos evaluación- dijo Taichi mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Lo se, pero ella aun no, es por eso que debo acabar hoy- dijo preocupada Sora

-¿tardaras mucho?- pregunto Taichi

-Tal vez una hora- respondió ella

-Bueno te esperare-

-¿Por que?-

-Ya te he dicho que es peligroso estar aquí sola tan tarde-

-Gracias Taichi-

-Solo iré a dejar algunos papales a mi auto, no tardo- dijo por ultimo y salio corriendo del salon

-Hola Sora-

-Hola Ryo- respondió secamente Sora

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun hay resentimiento?- pregunto Ryo

-No, claro que no, pero ya no hay absolutamente nada-

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces?-

-Termino mi proyecto- dijo Sora

-¿Te ayudo?-

-No, gracias-

- ¿No crees que con la golpiza que me dio Yamato basto?-

-La verdad no-

-Déjame ayudarte-

-No, mejor tu dime que es lo que haces aquí y a esta hora ¿te parece?-

-Pues acaba de terminar la practica-

Ryo se acerco a Sora y le arrebato el vestido casi por terminar que tenia en las manos y empezó a jugar con el infantilmente.

-¡Dame eso!- grito Sora

-Quítamelo- dijo seductoramente Ryo

-Joven Akiyama, ¿no debería estar en las duchas o de regreso a casa?- pregunto Taichi que acababa de entrar al salon

-Profesor Yagami lo que pasa es que …-

-Por favor retírese-dijo secamente Taichi

Ryo entrego el vestido a Sora y salio corriendo del salon, una vez que Sora lo obtuvo en manos se puso a llorar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Taichi

-Lo rompió y lo mancho- tengo que acabarlo para mañana y me tardare horas en terminar otro-

-¿Cuánto tardaste en ese?-

-Como dos días- respondió Sora entre lagrimas

-Pero eso es bastante-

-Puedo hacerlo ahora, tardaría varias horas, como ya tengo los moldes y medidas es mas rápido pero terminare hasta la madrugada, pero todo mi trabajo y el lo arruino- dijo casi gritando

-Pues yo te esperare- dijo Taichi

-Pero terminare muy tarde-

-Con mas razón, te deje cinco minutos y vez lo que paso, no te dejare sola-

Sora se sonrojo ante el comentario y sus lagrimas cesaron, se limpio las lagrimas y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Bueno, será mejor que empiece-

-Pero antes un café, bueno dos, creo que lo vamos a necesitar- dijo Taichi, tomo de la mano a Sora y corrió con ella hasta encontrar un café.

**-o-**

-¿Estas nervioso Takeru?- decía una castaña de cabello corto y lacio.

-No, bueno es mi hermano- respondió Takeru

-¿Tardara mucho? La función ya casi inicia amor- dijo un castaño de cabello despeinado

-Tranquilo, Takeru es mi amigo y esperaremos hasta que llegue Yamato ¿si Daisuke?-

-Esta bien- dijo Daisuke

-Miren mi hermano- dijo Takeru

-Hola Yamato- dijeron los tres

-Hola chicos, miren, les presento a Mimi Tachikawa, es quien vive conmigo-

-Mucho gusto Mimi, yo soy el hermano de Yamato, soy Takeru-

-Hola Takeru, ustedes dos se parecen mucho- dijo un poco sorprendida Mimi

-¿verdad que si? Yo sabia que no alucinaba, me llamo Hikari y soy amiga de Takeru y el es Daisuke mi novio-

-Un placer chicos, y si realmente se parecen, solo espero que no tengan ese pésimo carácter los dos-

-¿Pésimo?- gruño Yamato

-No, tranquila, yo soy el bueno- le siguió la corriente Takeru

-Que graciosos- dijo Yamato.

El tono del celular de Yamato lo interrumpió, cuando contesto su cara cambio de semblante

-No, ahora estoy ocupado, no puedo-

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunto Takeru

-Quieren que vaya a ensayar ahora-

-¿Por qué no vas? Yo me quedare con Mimi y la llevare a su casa- dijo gentilmente Takeru

-Si, eso estaría bien, asi nos conocemos un poco mas-dijo Mimi

-Pero tu dijiste que entrarías a la función con nosotros Takeru- reclamo dulcemente Hikari

-Déjalo amor, tiene que ir con Mimi- dijo Daisuke

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos o no llegaremos a la función, te veo mañana Takeru, hasta luego Mimi y Yamato- dijo Hikari antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer con Daisuke.

-Bueno entonces me voy, te veo al rato Mimi- dijo Yamato y corrió hasta desaparecer.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Takeru

-¿Podemos caminar por el parque?-

-Claro, es curioso como afuera de un centro comercial gigante se encuentre un parque ¿no lo crees?

-Si, un poco-

-Cuéntame de ti Takeru- dijo Mimi

-Bueno, voy en al secundaria, tengo buenas calificaciones, estoy en el equipo de basketball, mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeño, vivo con mi mamá, Hikari es mi mejor amiga y Yamato es mi apoyo, ahora ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?-

-Bueno, yo … mis pares eran dueños de una pequeña compañía de diamantes, éramos felices, teníamos dinero, tal vez no como ahora pero estábamos bien, luego mamá enfermo y el negocio empezó a crecer, ella no quiso tratamiento, queria que invirtiéramos en la empresa familiar, cuando la empresa creció como ahora su enfermedad también, ella se fue, y papá y yo nos quedamos solos, el salía mucho, intento siempre cuidarme, luego yo empecé a hacer cosas tontas, luego me comprometí con Michael, nunca lo quiso, poco después murió, para conseguir mi empresa debo cumplir varias condiciones, no he hecho ninguna mas que vivir con Yamato, pero … ¿te digo un secreto?-

-Claro- dijo gentilmente Takeru

-No va tan mal, he conocido a Sora, es mi mejor amiga, bueno la única-

-Eso es muy bueno, tener amigos es reconfortable- respondió Takeru

-Inclusive creo que tengo mas confianza en todos, como en mi y en ti, ¿Por qué Yamato no puede ser como tu? Siempre es tan cruel, me regaña de todo-

-Lo que pasa Mimi es que el también ha tenido que pasar por malos momentos, cuando mis padres se separaron el tuvo que enfrentarlo, era mayor, recuerdo que cuando nos separaron hiba todas las noches antes de que durmiera para que no me sintiera solo, yo lo tuve a el, pocas veces me he sentido solo pero el, casi siempre esta solo, es una buena persona, y no te regaña, te protege, es cosa de que te permitas ver como es realmente-

-¿tu crees?- pregunto ella

-Claro, ¿crees que si fuera como tu dices Sora y yo fuéramos tan unidos a el?-

-Tienes razón- dijo Mimi, le dio una sonrisa a Takeru y prosiguió con su camino junto a el.

**-o-**

-¡He terminado!- grito Sora

-Me alegro mucho- dijo Taichi

-Que pena contigo, pasan de las tres de la madrugada y tu aquí conmigo-

-No digas eso Sora, pero es mejor que nos vayamos, debemos dormir aunque sea un poco-

-Tienes razón- dijo Sora

Ambos caminaron hacia el auto de Taichi, una vez dentro Taichi dijo tiernamente:

-Si algún dia te tienes que volver a quedar no dudes en decirme ¿si?-

-¡Claro!- y una gran sonrisa ilumino la cara de Sora

**-o-**

Yamato caminaba por los pasillos -por fin en viernes- pensó y una de sus manos alboroto su rubio cabello

-¡Hola Yamato!- dijo Sora

-Hola Sora, te vez un poco extraña, ¿todo bien?-

-De maravilla, ¿recuerdas que tenia que terminar un proyecto?-

-Si-

-Adivina quien se quedo conmigo hasta la madrugada-

-¿Quién?- pregunto curioso

-¡Taichi!- dijo entusiasmada

-Eso es aun mas extraño ¿tengo que golpearlo?-

-No, como crees, el se porto muy lindo, en especial cuando Ryo rompió mi vestido y ..

-Un momento ¿Cómo que Ryo rompió tu vestido?- interrumpió Yamato

-Bueno es que entro y discutimos y mi vestido recibió las consecuencias-

-Creo que el requiere una golpiza, nuevamente-

-No, déjalo Yamato -

-¡Hola chicos! -se escucho fuertemente detrás de ellos

-Hola Mimi- grito Sora

-Hola Mimi -dijo seriamente Yamato -bueno me voy, nos vemos al rato-

-Nos vemos Yamato- dijo Sora

-Adiós- dijo secamente Mimi

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?- pregunto Sora

-Es tan cruel, sigo diciendo que me regaña de todo, no le agrado-

-No es cierto, Yamato es una persona un tanto complicada, pero es muy buena persona, cuando tuve una relación con Ryo Akiyama el siempre me protegió, además siempre me ha cuidado, es muy sobre protector, pero no es mala persona, solo tienes que darle oportunidad- dijo sonriendo Sora

-Ya van dos que me dicen eso-

-Tal vez tengas que hacernos caso-

-Creo que lo are- dijo sonriendo Mimi

-¿Vamos a bailar esta noche?- pregunto entusiasta Sora

-No puedo, tengo planes, mejor mañana ¿si?- propuso Mimi

-Claro- respondió sonriendo Sora

-¿Sabes a que salon va Yamato?- pregunto Mimi

-Creo que al seiscientos siete para su clase teórica de …-

-Gracias- interrumpió Mimi y salio corriendo por los pasillos en busca de Yamato y como Sora le habia dicho se encontraba fuera del salon seiscientos siete, se encontraba sentado tocando su bajo.

-Hola Yamato- dijo ella

-¿No deberías estar en clase?- pregunto el rubio

-No, he salido ya, Yamato ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me das las llaves de la casa, no quiero quedarme aquí-

-Esta bien, no las vayas a perder-

-Claro que no, por cierto ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?-

-No lo creo-

-Bueno, entonces te veo al regresar de tu ensayo ¿si? Hoy estaré en casa-

-Esta bien, bueno entrare al salon, hasta el rato- dijo y se adentro a su aula.

Mimi corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la casa, tomo un baño y se coloco un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores amarillas, luego, camino hasta la cocina y dijo entusiasta:

-¡Preparare la cena! Después podré hablar con Yamato y llegar a un acuerdo para olvidar estos dos meses y ser buenos amigos, aunque, creo que la cena no será muy variada, no hay mucho, le hubiera hecho casi cuando Yamato dijo que fuera a comprar la despensa- la castaña se tallaba la cabeza -bueno no importa ya me las ingeniare-

**-o-**

-Hola Yamato- dijo a través del celular Takeru

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?- contesto preocupado Yamato

-No, nada realmente solo queria pedirte un favor-

-¿un favor? ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Eres el segundo el día de hoy-

-Bueno, ayer estuve hablando con Mimi ¿recuerdas?-

-Si, fue ayer-

-Ella es muy sensible Yamato, deberías calmarte un poco con ella-

-¿Sensible? Es una caprichosa-

-No, bueno tal vez, pero tu tampoco eres fácil hermano, tenle paciencia-

-Tal vez lo haga-

-¡Hermano!-dijo fuertemente

-Bueno, lo haré ¿tranquilo?-

-Si, gracias, bueno nos vemos, cuídate- dijo Takeru y colgó.

-¡Yamato!- se escucho detrás de el

-Sora, me has asustado ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿quiero hablar contigo?-

-Dime, ¿alguien se paso contigo? -

Sora empezó a reír -No Yamato, es sobre Mimi-

-¿Alguien se sobrepaso con ella?-

-No Yamato, nadie se sobrepaso con nadie, bueno tal vez tu un poco-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto un tanto ofendido el rubio

-Ambos sabemos que eres una persona seria, ella por el contrario es muy eufórica, tenle paciencia ¿si? Tampoco es fácil para ella- dijo dulcemente Sora

-Ya van dos, bueno, seré un poco mas gentil ¿te parece?-

-Gracias Yamato- y Sora le ofreció al rubio una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que irme ya a ensayar y prometí a Mimi regresar temprano-

-Cuídate- dijo por ultimo Sora antes de ver partir a Yamato

**-o-**

**-**Termine- dijo con voz cansada Mimi

-¿Qué terminaste?- pregunto el rubio que acababa de llegar a casa

-¿Cómo entraste?- dijo Mimi asustada

-Bueno tengo dos copias de la llave, esa te la puedes quedar tu, creo que te la ganaste- dijo gentilmente Yamato

Mimi permaneció callada durante unos segundos -Prepare la cena- dijo tímidamente -pero has llegado temprano-

-No hubo ensayo, es por eso-

-Bueno, quieres irte a bañar, yo serviré la cena y podremos comenzar-

-Si- dijo Yamato y camino hasta su habitación

Mimi preparo la mesa elegantemente, sirvió un poco de todo lo que habia preparado, al llegar Yamato ambos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Bueno yo ..- intentaba hacer un poco de conversación Yamato

-Yo quiero disculparme contigo Yamato, soy tu inquilina, por lo mismo yo debería haberte tratado con respeto y te he tratado horrible-interrumpió la castaña

-Tampoco he puesto mucho de mi parte Mimi-

-Yo mañana me dicen si tengo el empleo- dijo sonriendo Mimi

-Eso me alegra, cumplirás otra de tus condiciones-

-Si oye ¿de verdad crees que tu y yo podremos ser buenos amigos?-

-Pues, no veo por que no podremos serlo ¿no crees?-

-Si, tienes razón- contesto Mimi y ambos se quedaron callados

-La cena esta exquisita, ¿sabes que? De ahora en adelante tu prepararas la cena- dijo Yamato en tono burlón.

-Que injusto- gruño Mimi -También te toca a ti-

-Yo solo te daré pastel de chocolate y leche-

-Puedo acostumbrarme- dijo en tono retador Mimi

-Ya lo veremos- contesto Yamato y ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les agrade, disculpen la tardanza, intente corregir mis faltas y problemas pasados, hasta el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias por leer :D el titulo del capitulo es por que el ****ágata negra simboliza el valor, el vigor y la prosperidad y bueno empieza como una nueva era, un intento de ambos y todos, para los que quieran tararí no se desanimen ya tendremos pero a su tiempo jajaja! Muchas gracias por leer nuevamente y espero sus reviews.**


	4. Lapislazuli

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de piedra preciosa! Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sea de su agrado!  
>Digimon no me pertenece! (que quede claro) :D jajaja<strong>

**4.-Lapislazuli **

-Amor, tu te encargaras de almacenar todos los documentos y responderás llamadas ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Michael

-Claro, muchas gracias por conseguirme empleo, no sabes cuando lo necesitaba- dijo Mimi gustosa –Por cierto lo de la boda ¿cuando será?-

-¿La boda? La vamos posponer, debido a tu situación no podemos casarnos, además no esta en las palabras de tu padre- contesto Michael con simpleza mientras revisaba su celular.

-Pero… tal vez si nos casamos no tendría que vivir los dos años con Yamato, no es que me desagrade, pero seria lindo vivir contigo- dijo la castaña dulcemente

-No esta en la carta de tu padre, lo lamento amor- contesto el rubio, le dio un ligero beso en la frente a Mimi y se dispuso a dejarla sola en el gran salón blanco donde se encontraba.

-¿Te veré al rato?-pregunto la castaña en voz alta

-No lo creo, estaré ocupado, yo te mandare un mensaje- dijo y salió de una vez de ese lugar.

Mimi se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al computador asignado, lo observó y suspiro, tomo su celular y con una gran sonrisa mando un mensaje a Yamato.

**-o-  
><strong> 

**-¡**Yo te gane! Michael si me consiguió empleo, tu harás la cena- empezó a leer Yamato en voz alto frente a Sora.

-¿Acaso apostaron?- pregunto Sora

-Así es, no pensé que lo lograría-respondió con sinceridad el rubio

-La subestimas demasiado, Mimi es una chica muy linda y autosuficiente- regaño la pelirroja –Pero veo que te manda mensajes ¿Acaso…? – pregunto Sora con tono pícaro

-Acaso nada-respondió Yamato –Pero no confiaba en Michael, es un vago-

-Tú también lo eres Yamato- dijo entre risas Sora –

-Yo soy un vago musical- se intento defender Yamato

-Eso no existe, pero debo admitir, que al menos el es un vago con novia, y una novia muy bonita-

-Eso seguramente fue suerte, además ambos sabemos que yo podría tener novia si quisiera- dijo Yamato enojado

-Lo se, pero no quieres, un artista necesita alguna musa inspiradora ¿no?-

-Tal vez- respondió con simpleza el rubio –Pero no estoy seguro que alguien me inspire de esa forma tan. . Romántica- menciono

-Algún día te enamoraras Yamato, y entonces tendrás inspiración, mas de la que tienes- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba su café.

-Hablando de inspiración, por ahí viene la tuya- dijo Yamato señalando a un castaño que se aproximaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo la pelirroja asustada y casi gritando

-Yo lo llame para que tomara un café con nosotros, lastima que tengo que irme a ensayas ¿no crees?- dijo en tono de burla el rubio mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba y se dirigía hacia el castaño.

-¡Yamato!-grito Sora, este volteo a verla y ella con una sonrisa y tiernamente dijo -¡Gracias!-

-¿Dónde vas Yamato?- pregunto Taichi

-Me acaban de llamar, tengo que ir a ensayar, ¿te quedas con Sora?- pregunto este

-Claro pero ¿alguna razón en especial?-

-Pues hay un chico, no se si lo conozcas, va en tu clase, se llama Ryo, y bueno el la pretende desde hace mucho, y la molesta demasiado, no me agrada pero tengo que ir a ensayar y a ella le aburre-

-Tranquilo, yo la cuidare- termino por decir el castaño, le dio la mano a Yamato y se acerco hasta donde estaba Sora, Yamato sonrió y camino hacia el parque.

**-o-**

-¿Hikari estas bien?- pregunto Takeru asustado

-Si, ¿por que? ¿Tan mal me veo?- pregunto gustosa la castaña

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, habías estado enferma- dijo el rubio menor

-Estoy mucho mejor, por que te tengo a ti que siempre me cuidas- dijo Hikari mientras extendía sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo al rubio. –Mañana cumplo seis meses con Daisuke- dijo gustosa

-seis meses, ¿tan pronto?- dijo confundido Takeru

-Si, ¿no es maravilloso?- pregunto la castaña que aun tenia en sus brazos a Takeru

El corazón de rubio empezó a latir muy fuerte, -definitivamente no era maravilloso, era todo lo contrario, pero ¿Qué podía decir? Si Daisuke se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos y el no, y mas importante si su amiga se veía feliz con el- pensó el rubio

-Si, es maravilloso que seas tan feliz- dijo frustrado el rubio

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la castaña un poco preocupada debido a la reacción de su amigo

-Si, claro- dijo este sin fingiendo lo mas posible

-¿Y Catherine?- pregunto la castaña curiosa separándose de su amigo

-Sabes que lo nuestro no duro ni una semana, ¿te gusta recalcar mi soltería? –pregunto fingiendo indignación el rubio

-No Takeru, jamás haría eso- contesto la castaña –pero no has tenido novia en mucho tiempo, ¿acaso no eres correspondido?- pregunto Hikari

-Si, se podría decir, creo que lo mejor es olvidar ese amor y tal vez continuar ¿no crees?- dijo conformista Takeru

-¡No! Eso nunca se tiene que hacer, tu tienes que luchar por ese amor, si es que nuca se dará al menos sabrás que hiciste hasta lo imposible por eso- regaño la castaña

-Pero ¿y si tiene novio? ¿y si no me ama? ¿y si …-

-¡Basta!-grito Hikari –Todos los corazones tienen aunque sea una oportunidad- dijo victoriosa

-Eso me suena a canción cursi de las que escuchas- se burlo Takeru

-¿dices que no soy buena con palabras de mi inspiración? Te falta ser mas sensible, así tendrías novia- gruño Hikari

-Eres buena, esta bien, veré que puedo hacer- dijo el rubio –Ahora, ¿vamos por un helado?-

-¡Si!- grito la castaña

-Pero ¿Daisuke?- pregunto el rubio

-El tiene practica, mejor vamos que ahora tengo antojo de ese helado- sonrió la castaña y ambos caminaron hacia el centro comercial.

**-o-**

**-**Te voy a enseñar a cocinar Yamato- dijo en tono de burla Mimi

-¿Tan mal cocino?-pregunto este en tono altanero

-Podrías cocinar mejor, yo podría enseñarte- dijo la castaña

-Bueno, ¿me enseñas?-

-Tendrás que convencerme-dijo con tono pícaro la castaña

-Tu dijiste que me enseñarías- gruño Yamato

-La oferta expiro- se burlo Mimi

-Bueno, entonces cenaremos pastel siempre-

-¡Engordare!- grito Mimi

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Yamato

-Que .. Michael ..-

-¿Te dejaría?- pregunto asombrado el rubio

-No, bueno, me criticaría, todos lo harían, odio eso- dijo Mimi tímidamente

-Entonces es un idiota, no puede criticarte, se supone es tu novio y te acepta como eres-

-No es como tu Yamato, es diferente- dijo Mimi

-Por muy diferente que sea no debe hacer eso, y si lo hace lo golpeare tan fuerte que hasta su nombre se le olvidara- gruño Yamato

-¿Por qué me defenderías?-pregunto curiosa la castaña

Yamato dudo -¿Por qué hacerlo? – se pregunto, solo era así con Sora y algunas veces con Hikari debido a la cercanía con Takeru pero con ella ¿Qué era?- pensó Yamato y después de un momento de silencio dijo con tono seductor

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?-

-Yamato ¿acaso me coqueteas?-pregunto la castaña con un tono falso de indignación y colocando su mano en su garganta simulando sorpresa

-No, ¿quieres que lo haga?- pregunto mas seductoramente

Mimi empezó a reír- esos jugos de seducción eran recientes, tal vez una semana, pero eran graciosos, ayudaba a que se llevaran mejor, tal vez hasta empezaban a ser amigos-pensó la castaña.

-Yo abriré- dijo Yamato y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-¿Tocaron?-pregunto sorprendida la castaña

-Hola Mimi- dijo Takeru entrando a la casa

-¡Takeru! ¡Que alegría verte!-grito la castaña y corrió a abrazarlo -¿adivina?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Tengo empleo!-grito la castaña –Michael tardo una semana y media en conseguirlo pero lo hizo-

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Takeru

-Me tengo que ir- interrumpió la escena Yamato

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Mimi

-A ensayar- contesto Yamato, tomo un abrigo y salió corriendo de la casa

-Ese hombre, siempre me deja sola- gruño Mimi

-Mimi … ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo tímidamente Takeru

-Claro, ¿que pasa?-

-Bueno, te diré algo, algo que solo sabe mi hermano, ahora te considero como una amiga casi hermana, eres muy confiable y mi hermano se lleva mejor contigo lo que afirma mis teorías – dijo el rubio

-¡Ya dime!- grito Mimi que no aguantaba la curiosidad

-Bueno, estoy enamorado- dijo finalmente Takeru

-¡Que bueno! – dijo Mimi –pero no le vio lo malo a eso-

-Es muy malo, estoy enamorado de Hikari- dijo el rubio mientras posaba sus manos en su nuca y cerraba los ojos.

-Eso, tampoco es malo- dijo la castaña

-¿Cómo que no es malo? Ella quiere a otra persona, ella esta con otra persona, ella me ve como un amigo y me vera así siempre- casi grito el rubio

-¿Tu antes la veías como una amiga?- pregunto Mimi

-Si, de pequeños, pero luego empecé a notar su cabello, liego sus ojos, su piel y sus labios, los cuales no puedo dejar de ver-

-Tu cambiaste tu forma de verla, tal vez a ella le pase lo mismo, pero no puedes dejar que pase solo, tienes que hacer algo- dijo Mimi

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto el rubio

-Tal vez, un admirador secreto, le mandaras cosas, como cartas, regalos chocolates, sin dejar de ser tu claro, no fingirás se nadie solo permanecerás en el anonimato- dijo entusiasta Mimi

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-A las chicas nos gustan que sean atentos, lindos, sensibles, cariñosos-

-También honestos- interrumpió Takeru

-Pero en tu caso no puedes serlo del todo, mira puedes hacer lo que te dije o ver como cada vez se te va la chica de tus sueños-

-Bueno lo are- dijo no muy convencido Takeru

-Me alegra saberlo- contesto Mimi

**-o-**

-Taichi, gracias por traerme a casa, pero podías haberme dejado en el café- dijo Sora dulcemente

-No lo creo, es peligroso- contesto Taichi

-Me cuidas como a tu hermana- dijo en tono de burla Sora

-No, te cuido como una amiga- contesto el castaño

-¿Cuidas a todas tus amigas así?- pregunto la pelirroja –tu siempre has de estar muy ocupado entonces-

-No, bueno es diferente, pues tu no tienes novio que te cuide- dijo intentando defenderse Taichi, sin embargo otra cosa tenia en mente

-No, el que mas me cuida es Yamato, es como mi hermano, pero no he tenido suerte con mis parejas- dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada

-Ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera- dijo intentando aminar Taichi - ¿por cierto que les hace Yamato a tus novios?- pregunto curioso

-¿Yamato? El jamás les hace nada, bueno solo si ellos no me hacen nada- contesto la pelirroja

-¿Y Ryo Akiyama que te hizo?-

-El … solo te diré que es un idiota-

-Pero me gustan las historias-

-Bueno esta historia se sabe pero con mas tiempo-

-¿Puedo convencerte?-pregunto con un toque de picardía

Sora se ruborizo completamente, el corazón le latía a mil por hora -¿acaso Taichi le coqueteaba?- pensó feliz. –Yo .. -dijo dudando

-Interrumpo- se escucho detrás de ellos

-¡Yamato! Me has asustado- dijo la pelirroja

-Hola Yamato ¿Qué pasa?- gruño Taichi

-Que genio traes, los vi a lo lejos y quería saludarlos solamente, veo que no soy mu bienvenido, los dejare solos, hasta mañana- dijo tranquilamente, dio media vuelta y se retiro.

-Bueno Sora, creo que también me voy- dijo Taichi, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la beso dulcemente.

Sora se sonrojo como nunca antes le correspondió con una sonrisa y entro a su casa esperando que su corazón tomara su ritmo normal o saldría de su pecho.

**-o-**

**-**Hola Daisuke ¿has visto a Hikari?- pregunto Takeru

-Amm- dudo el castaño -¿Aun no la vez tu?-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Takeru asustado

-Bueno es que lo que pasa es que ..-

-Vaya numero el que armo tu novia Daisuke- dijo un tipo alto de cabellos rojos –Mira que ponerse a gritar y llorar solo por que te vio con jugando con una chica-

-Define jugando- exigió Takeru

-¿Qué entiendes por eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo –digamos que su juego ya estaba poniéndose muy interesante debajo de la blusa de la chica.

Takeru observo a Daisuke, y luego su mente proceso todo.

-¡La engañaste¡- le grito mientras le sujetaba por la camisa y lo sometía contra la pared

-Tranquilo- gritaron varias personas

Takeru lo soltó y salió corriendo buscando a su amiga, la busco en los laboratorios, en los pastos, en la alberca, hasta que la encontró llorando debajo de un árbol en el patio trasero de la escuela.

-¡Hikari! Me he enterado, tranquila- dijo el rubio mientras le envolvía en sus brazos y la castaña se soltaba a llorar.

-Seis meses de una relación y tres años de conocerlo- dijo entre susurros la castaña

-Es un cretino- dijo el rubio abrazándola aun mas fuerte.

-Takeru .. que bueno que estas aquí conmigo, como siempre- dijo la castaña abrazándolo dulcemente.

-Siempre estaré para ti, siempre- dijo regalándole una sonrisa el rubio

Hikari se tranquilizo -tenia a su amigo- pensó – ahora el haría que todo mejorara.

**-o-**

-¿Yamato?- pregunto Mimi por parte de su celular

-El habla ¿Qué pasa Mimi?-

-Hoy llegare tarde a casa, voy saliendo del trabajo pero estoy una fiesta con Michael-

- Esta bien, cuídate- dijo el rubio y cortó la comunicación

-¿Otra vez se puso histérico?- dijo Michael

-No es un histérico- defendió Mimi

-Bueno voy por algo de tomar, ¿gustas?-pregunto Michael

-Si, por favor- dijo Mimi

Observo a Michael alejarse, veía a tanta gente, intento hacer conversaciones pero ninguna resulto, Michael llevaba media hora desde que se fue, Mimi había tomado varios tragos ya pero no tanto como para perder la noción del tiempo, camino y lo encontró bailando con una rubia bastante atractiva.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo molesta

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado- dijo Michael totalmente ebrio

-Suficiente, me voy- dijo Mimi tomo su bolso y salió de la casa, tomo un taxi y en menos de media hora estaba ya en casa, entro despacio pero Yamato se encontraba en la sala observando televisión.

-Hola- dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el

-Nada- dijo ella caminando hacia su alcoba

-Espera- dijo el

Mimi paro y lo observo –Quiero dormir- dijo mientras se disponía a caminar, sin embargo el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto y resbalo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yamato que se acerco para ayudarla

-Si-dijo lentamente, lo observo, su cara estaba frente a la de ella, observo sus ojos y respiro su olor, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si era por las copas de mas o era esa mirada que estaba fija en ella.

-¿Segura?- pregunto mientras la levantaba y quedaba parado frente a ella

-Yamato ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes ojos del color del Lapislázuli?-

-Creo que exageras, ese color es mucho más fuerte ¿no crees?-

-Yo creo que no importa, tus ojos son muy seductores-

Mimi tomo la cara de Yamato y la acerco delicadamente hacia la suya, rozo sus labios dulcemente lo que provoco un escalofrió en el cuerpo de ambos, delicadamente apoyo sus labios en los del rubio y empezó a morderlos delicadamente, Yamato la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo y delicadamente, empezó a recorrer sus labios con su lengua hasta que logro profundizar el beso, Mimi hundió sus manos en el rubio cabello de Yamato y se recargo de la pared mas cercana, Yamato la besaba con pasión desconocida, levemente empezó a subir las manos de la cintura, rozo su delgado abdomen pero a Mimi y el les falto oxigeno, delicadamente se separaron y Mimi volvió a contemplar esos ojos azules

-Lo lamento- dijo apenada y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

-Yo no- termino Yamato sin que ella pudiera escucharle.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bueno : D lamento si tarde mucho para este capitulo, pero aquí esta jajaja! Espero sus comentarios : D me hacen feliz! Feliz año nuevo! Y gracias por leer!**


	5. Turquesa

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de piedra preciosa, pronto entrare a semana de evaluación, y tuve varios problemas personales por lo que me atrasare un tanto, sin embargo espero este capitulo sea de su agrado : D**

**5.-Turquesa**

-Eso no estuvo bien- se decía Yamato mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una almohada –No debí besarla y menos en esas condiciones, me comporte como un estúpido- Volteo a ver el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, tendría que ir a despertarla ahora o no llegaría a clases, fue hacia la cocina y preparo un café, subió y toco levemente la puerta de la castaña.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto con un tono bajo de voz

-Adelante- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

Yamato entro levemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a la castaña cepillándose el cabello, esta al verle le sonrió y dijo:

-Yamato, buen día ¿eso es para mi?-

-Oh! Si- respondió con nerviosismo el rubio

Mimi tomo la cálida taza de las manos de Yamato, para agradecerle, dirigió su mirada a la suya, un puñado de recuerdos invadió su mente y soltó la taza bruscamente

-No puede ser- apenas susurro

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yamato

Mimi miro fijamente a Yamato y con el tono mas serio que pudo e intentado no sonrojarse dijo:

-¡Yamato lamento haberte besado!-

-¿Qué?-fue lo primero que salió de la boca del rubio

-Lo que escuchaste, estaba un poco tomada, y algo paso con Michael y tus ojos y …-

-Es que no paso nada de eso- interrumpió Yamato

-¿Cómo que no paso? Yo lo recuerdo bien?-

-Pues seguramente estabas mas tomada de lo que parecía por que llegaste, me insultaste y te encerraste en tu habitación-

-No, yo recuerdo que .. ¿De verdad nada paso?-

-¿Crees que dejaría que pasara?- respondió con esa pregunta el rubio y una sonrisa –Limpiare esto en un momento, tu por lo mientras debes ir a la universidad, es tarde y es tu semana de evaluación-

-Yo .. te veo al rato Yamato-dijo antes de tomar su bolsa, salir de se habitación y correr hasta el colegio.

Yamato observo los pedazos de porcelana de la taza y el café que estaba siendo poco a poco absorbido por la alfombra, recogió uno a uno de los pedazos, se levanto y dijo en tono bajo –El café es difícil de quitar-

**-o-**

Mimi corría por los pasillos de la escuela, mostraba su blanca dentadura, llevaba una hoja de papel en su mano y corrió hasta Sora

-¡Hola!- grito en el oído de la pelirroja

L a pelirroja dio un leve brinco por el susto y con una sonrisa dijo:- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Buenas noticias?-

-Las mejores- respondió Mimi –He aprobado mi examen, prácticamente el semestre es mio- grito aun con mas fuerzas

-Me alegro bastante, este es mi ultimo semestre y es difícil ¿te podría pedir un favor?-

-Claro, el que gustes- dijo la castaña

-Se mi modelo-

-¿tu modelo?- pregunto la castaña guardando la hoja de su examen en su bolsa

-En un mes habrá un desfile exhibiendo los diseños de nuestra clase, vendrán personas importantes y no tengo quien lo muestre y creo que tú serias perfecta-

-Eso me haría muy feliz pero .. Apuesto que tu lucirías mejor en cualquiera de tus diseños-

-No lo creo, no soy tan, tu sabes, dotada-

-¿Estas jugando? Tu eres la pelirroja mas linda y sexi que he visto- dijo en tono pícaro- Y si no me crees ¿Por qué no le preguntamos?- dijo esta vez señalando a un castaño con un balón en mano

-¡No Mimi! ¡No!- respondió Sora casi gritando

-¡Hey Taichi! ¿Podrías venir?- grito la castaña, Taichi se aproximo corriendo a ellas y con una linda sonrisa en su rostro dijo: -Hola chicas ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo una duda, Sora tiene que hacer un desfile con sus diseños y quiere que yo sea su modelo pero .. ¿No crees que ella luciría muy sexi en ellos?-

Taichi tomo un leve color rojo en sus mejillas – Yo .. –Pauso por un momento –No podía decir que era sexi eso le haría sonrojarse y salir corriendo- pensó –pero tal vez seria bueno animarla y ..

-¡Taichi!- interrumpió Mimi

-Oh! Si, me parece una gran idea, apuesto que lucirías genial- respondió rápidamente Taichi

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Sora tímidamente

-Este .. si – dijo Taichi desviando la mirada de la pelirroja

-Que bueno que estas de acuerdo conmigo- dijo Mimi –ahora yo me retiro que tengo que estudiar- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sora y retirándose del lugar.

-Y …¿Qué usaras para el desfile ese?- pregunto Taichi con nerviosismo

-Aun no lo se, pensaba en hacer algo o bueno es que no tenia planeado hacer eso – respondió con el mismo nerviosismo la pelirroja

-Bueno tengo que dar una clase pero cuando sea el desfile te aseguro estaré en primera fila apoyándote y protegiéndote de los pervertidos que te digan algo aunque creo que Yamato será mas feliz golpeándolos que yo-

Sora dejo salir una risilla-No creo que eso pase-

-¿Por que no? Eres hermosa y ..-Taichi se quedo pasmado al escucharse, observo que Sora le veía dulcemente lo que provoco un sonrojo total en el – y.. me voy- dijo mientras salía corriendo

-Bueno- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara

**-o-**

-Hola Hikari- dijo Takeru con una sonrisa en rostro

-Hola Takeru- respondió la castaña de igual forma

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- pregunto el rubio mirando una rosa que traía su amiga en manos

-Me la han dejado en el casillero, es un admirador secreto- dijo la castaña tímidamente

-¿De verdad?- fingió asombro Takeru -¿Tienes alguna idea de quien sea?-

-No, tal vez sea Daisuke que se ha arrepentido de lo que me ha hecho-

-¡Eso no!- dijo Takeru seriamente –El nunca te ha tratado bien, el no te merece y si regresas con el te pasara lo mismo, solo no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo-

-Takeru- dijo la castaña dulcemente –nadie me lastimara de nuevo por que tu me protegerás ¿no es cierto?-

-Claro, siempre estaré para ti ¿Qué piensas de tu admirador secreto?-

-Realmente no lo se, pero tal vez sea lindo ¿no?-

-Si, tal vez- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en cara

**-o-**

-¡Le mentiste!- grito Sora mientras azotaba su taza de café en la mesa

-No, bueno si, pero fue para evitarle problemas- intento justificarse Yamato

-Pero aun así es mentira- dijo Sora ya más tranquila –Yamato .. ¿Te gusto el beso?- dijo esta vez la pelirroja alzando su ceja y con tono pícaro.

-Yo no se de que hablas- respondió Yamato cubriéndose la cara con su Taza de café y desviando la mirada

-¿Si o no?-

-Si me gusto- contesto Yamato al sentirse acorralado por su amiga –Pero ella no lo quería, fue el alcohol, eso cambia todo-

-¿Y si ella hubiera querido?-

-Entonces .. no lo se- termino por decir el rubio

**-o-**

**-**Sabes Michael … algunas veces quisiera algo diferente- dijo Mimi sentada en el auto de Michael

-¿Cómo que cosas?-pregunto el rubio

-No lo se, no te aburres de lo mismo siempre, solo vamos a fiestas, nos embriagamos y me dejas en casa, dime que tiene de interesante eso –

-Es lo que podemos hacer- contesto secamente el rubio

-Yamato también tiene dinero y hace más que eso- contesto la castaña volteando a ver la entrada de la casa Ishida

-¡Yamato esto Yamato aquello! Empiezo a creer que hay algo mas entre ustedes- dijo molesto Michael

-Nada de eso pasa, además tu no puedes decir mucho, tu bailabas con la rubia esa en la fiesta pasada-

-Solo era una amiga- se justifico el rubio y subió el volumen de la música

-A una amiga no se le trata así- contesto la castaña aun mas molesta

-¿Tu que sabes? Ni amigos tienes- respondió agresivamente Michael mientras le miraba a ver fijamente

Mimi sintió un nudo en la garganta, volteo a ver a Michael y le dijo con voz fuerte –Te puedo asegurar que tengo mas que tu-

-¿Quién? ¿Yamato?- dijo Michael con tono altanero

-Si el y mas- contesto la castaña evitando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

-Si seguro, el solo quiere acostarse contigo y los demás tu dinero-

-Bueno pues no hay mucha diferencia contigo- grito la castaña saliendo del auto azotando la puerta, Michael arranco de inmediato y Mimi entro a la casa Ishida, observo a Yamato que se encontraba ensayando con su bajo en la sala, a lado de el estaba Sora y enfrente de ellos se encontraban Taichi, Hikari y Takeru que al verle le sonrieron.

-Buenas noches Mimi- dijo Sora y con esta los demás acompañaron la frase

-Buenas noches- contesto Mimi sin mucho animo

-Te esperábamos para ir a cenar- dijo Sora

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Por qué va a ser Mimi? Por que eres nuestra amiga- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –Además tu me has convencido de que yo sea la que lleve el vestido en el desfile, tus evaluaciones acabaron, tienes empleo al igual que Taichi, Yamato va genial con su banda y esos dos- dijo señalando a Hikari y Takeru- llevan años de amistad, no necesitamos mas razones para festejar- grito la pelirroja

Mimi sonrió ampliamente y observo de reojo a Yamato con su semblante serio pero con ese brillo en sus ojos lo que le provoco que se sonrojara levemente –Vamos- dijo esta no quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

**-o-**

**-¿Cuántos** regalos de tu admirador secreto has recibido?- pregunto Takeru

-Uno cada semana, en tola cuatro- contesto feliz Hikari

-Eso es bueno- dijo sinceramente Takeru –¿Paso por ti para ir al desfile de Sora?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara

-Si, me encantaría, oye …-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Debería intentar hablar con el?-

-Yo no lo se, ¿quieres?- pregunto

-Tengo curiosidad de quien es- dijo la castaña

-Déjale una nota, el día que te deja regalos déjale una nota para que te de pistas de quien es-

-Eso me parece una buena idea- contesto la castaña –Gracias Takeru-

-No hay problema, pero vamos a clase que es tarde- dijo el rubio y ambos corrieron al salón

**-o-**

**-¡**Mimi!- gritaba Sora desesperada –¿te parece que me veo mal?-

-Te vez hermosa- contesto la castaña

-Pero … algo me falta- no dejaba de gritar la pelirroja

Mimi observo a Sora, llevaba su ultimo diseño, era un vestido largo azul turquesa con un escote redondo con tiritas sobre los hombros, una era mas gruesa que la otra, la cintura le era adornada por un cinturón de la misma tela solo que con pequeños cristales incrustados, la falda no era voluminosa ni recta, tenia un ligero vuelo, realmente se veía perfecta pero …

-¡Ya se!- grito la castaña

-¿Qué sabes?- pregunto Sora

-Espérame diez minutos- dijo Mimi antes de salir corriendo de los vestidores, salió de la escuela y llego corriendo a casa, estaba cansada de correr pero no se detendría, llego a su habitación y tomo una pequeña caja para salir corriendo y regresar a los vestidores

-¿Por qué salió corriendo?- decía asustada Sora

-¡Llegue!- grito Mimi

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Fui por esto- dijo la castaña abriendo la pequeña caja

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un collar y unos aretes de una piedra llamada turquesa, me la regalo mi madre hace mucho, dijo que daba buena suerte, y que representaba la amistad y la confianza, hoy la usaras-

-No Mimi, no puedo aceptarlo-

-Por favor, es necesario, hazlo por mí, además se te verán muy bien-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si- respondió la castaña, coloco los aretes y el collar, después le regalo una enorme sonrisa y salió de los vestidores para colocarse en los asientos junto a Yamato y Taichi, pronto el desfile empezó, varias chicas lucían sus modelos.

-Vaya .. se ve hermosa- dijo Taichi al ver salir a Sora

-Es cierto- apoyo Yamato

Takeru y Hikari que acababan de llegar asintieron con la cabeza y Mimi le saludo desde su asiento regalándole una sonrisa nuevamente y Sora observando a todos lucio su vestido como nadie.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero bueno! Gracias a todos por leer y disculpen si no he contestado sus reviews! : ( Pero cosas fuera de lo común sucedieron! Sin embargo sus comentarios me animan! Muchas gracias! Gracias a todos aquellos que comentan! Pronto les responderé**


	6. Granate

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado! Pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo de Piedra preciosa! Espero les guste mucho mucho! Les dejo leer!**

**6.-** **Granate**

-Es una inútil -decía una chica de cabellos negros con un fuerte carácter

-De la que hablas es de mi novia, ¿lo sabes?-contesto Michael al comentario de la chica

-Lo se, eso me molesta mas ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré contigo así?-pregunto enojada la chica

-Sabes que entre tu y yo solo hay algo pasajero, ella me importa por lo menos durante unos años- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica

-¿Pasajero? Por mi ella tiene empleo y no lo ha perdido, es boba y hueca, no sabe hacer nada de lo que le pido- dijo aun más enojada la mujer

-No digas eso, se ha vuelto mas responsable desde que le paso eso a su padre, solo mantenla y luego te recompensare- dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo –Ahora me voy, quede de pasar por ella a la escuela y no llegare tarde- dijo esta vez saliendo de la gran oficina donde se encontraba y abordo su auto con planes de encontrar a Mimi.

**-o-**

**-**¡dos semanas!-decía Sora con una sonrisa en el rostro -¡Dos semanas y terminamos la carrera!-

-Que envidia les tengo-dijo Mimi –A mi aun me faltan dos semestres- dijo bajando la mirada

-Tranquila seguro se pasan rápido- dijo Yamato poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña, Sora le miro de reojo y continuo con su camino

-Voy a buscar a Taichi- dijo Sora expresando ilusión en sus ojos

-Antes disimulabas, ahora me temo que eres bastante obvia- dijo burlón Yamato, Sora le miro con molestia y luego volvió a observar la mano de Yamato que aun se mantenía sobre la cabeza de la castaña

-¿Solo yo?-dijo Sora mirando la mano del rubio

Yamato quito la mano rápidamente y con un leve sonrojo y molesto dijo –Cada vez te vuelves más amargada-

-Señorita Takenouchi- interrumpió una chica de cabellos morados –El director la solicita en su oficina-

-Hola Miyako, nada de formalidades ya sabes ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sorprendida Sora

-No lo se, pero me pidió que fueras rápidamente- contesto preocupada, Sora observo a sus amigos y sonriendo se despidió de ellos

-¿Te acompañamos?-pregunto Mimi preocupada

-No, te llamare al llegar a casa- contesto Sora sonriendo y se fue junto a Miyako hacia la oficina del director.

-¿Qué pasara? ¿Por qué la habrá llamado?- pregunto Mimi a Yamato con una preocupación mayor

-Seguro nada grave- intento tranquilizar Yamato –Vamos a casa- dijo dulcemente

-Michael vendrá por mi- interrumpió la castaña –vamos a dar una vuelta y luego para la casa-

-¿Te acompaño hasta que llegue?-pregunto el rubio sonriendo

-¡Si!- contesto la castaña regalándole una sonrisa y señalando una banca para sentarse

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando termines tu carrera?-pregunto Mimi ya sentada

-Dedicarme a la música- contesto el rubio recargándose por completo de la banca y mirando al cielo –Eso es lo único que deseo hacer-

-Te admiro, yo tarde mucho en encontrar mi vocación-dijo Mimi sonriendo –antes quería ser modelo-

-¿Modelo?-pregunto Yamato volteando a ver a la castaña –Eres linda- dijo provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Mimi –Pero definitivamente te va mas la cocina-

-Lo se, pero … no tiene nada que ver con lo de la joyería- decía la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada –no se nada de administración y la verdad .. creo que soy muy torpe para todo trabajo, por eso me gusta la cocina, por que puedo dejarme llevar y lo hago bien, pero también tengo resuelto lo de la empresa, yo se que Cody me ayudara a dirigirla-

-Yo creo que todo saldrá bien, además nos tienes a nosotros y a Michael- contesto el rubio –que por cierto viene directo para nosotros-

Mimi volteo hacia la dirección de la mirada del rubio y observo a Michael caminando hacia ellos, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y le recibió con una sonrisa –Hola Michael-

-Hola- contesto fríamente el rubio al ver a Yamato sentado en la banca

-Bueno, les dejo solos- dijo Yamato levantándose –Te veo en la tarde Mimi-

-Claro, si es que la dejo ir- añadió Michael

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto irritado Yamato

-A que no me fio de ti, de que duerman bajo el mismo techo y que estén solos siempre- contesto Michael jalando a Mimi hacia el

-Michael, por favor- añadió Mimi intentando amenizar el ambiente

Yamato observo la dulce cara de Mimi preocupada y resignado dijo –Eso ya es cosa suya- causando el enojo de Michael sin embargo Yamato se volteo y camino hacia la dirección contraria de ellos

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto enojada Mimi a Michael

-¿Lo defiendes?-pregunto aun mas enojado Michael

-No, me defiendo, lo que dijiste es un insulto hacia mi, ¿Qué no confías en mi?-dijo mas molesta Mimi

-Claro que si, bueno ya no hablemos de eso ¿nos vamos?- pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo a la castaña y la conducía al auto, Yamato miro de reojo la situación y suspirando dijo –De verdad esto seria muy inconveniente-

**-o-**

-¡Takeru!-gritaba Hikari por los pasillos, el rubio se detuvo y con una sonrisa recibió a la castaña

-Hola Hikari- dijo dulcemente -¿Qué pasa?-

-Otra vez el- dijo ilusionada Hikari

-¿Quién? ¿El tipo que te acosa?- intento fingir Takeru –Ya te he dicho que no deberías recibir cosas de el-

-Takeru, es de la escuela y se porta muy lindo, me envía poemas, regalos, flores- dijo juntando sus manos en su pecho y sonrojándose

-Bueno ¿que quería esta vez?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga

-Quiere invitarme al baile- contesto dulcemente la castaña

-Pero Hikari ¿se conocerán en el baile?-pregunto el rubio fingiendo asombro

-Seguramente pero .. el baile es de disfraces – contesto la castaña con una mueca -¿Quién hace un baile de graduación con el tema de disfraces? Solo se le podía ocurrir a tu novia- dijo la castaña picando de un costado a Takeru

-Catherine no es mi novia, bien lo sabes- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

-Eres muy amargado Takeru- molesto la castaña

-Bueno ¿como quedaran para el baile?-pregunto Takeru

-Ya quedamos-contesto la castaña –lo veré en el gimnasio a las ocho ¿no es emocionante Takeru?- pregunto Hikari aun mas ilusionada

-Sabes que no me fio de ese- contesto el rubio tomando la bolsa de Hikari y caminando junto a ella hacia su salón.

-No se por que te quejas Takeru, además tu me acompañaras ¿no?- pregunto Hikari provocando que el rubio parara de inmediato. -¿Qué tienes?-pregunto

-Yo no iré al baile-contesto el rubio evadiendo la mirada de la castaña –Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas quisiera ir contigo pero no puedo-

-Takeru no puedes hacerme eso- rogo Hikari –No me sentiría segura sin ti-

-Hikari le puedes pedir a tu hermano que te acompañe- dijo Takeru entregando la mochila a Hikari –Ahora tengo que irme o llego tarde a clase- dijo alejándose rápidamente dejando a la castaña con la mirada triste –Por que no pensé en eso- se dijo Takeru lamentándose –Bueno seguro Mimi me ayuda- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

**-o-**

-¿Me necesitaba director Ichijouji?-pregunto Sora al entrar a la oficina sin percatarse que se encontraban junto a ella Taichi y Ryo, una vez que los vio pregunto confundida -¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Siéntate por favor, Ryo puedes retirarte- dijo Ichijouji, Sora le obedeció de inmediato y se sentó en una silla a lado de Taichi observando como Ryo salía de la oficina con una sonrisa –Bueno ustedes son adultos así que hablare directamente con ustedes- dijo Ichijouji poniéndose serio completamente –Han llegado rumores de que ustedes dos llevan una relación romántica desde hace tiempo-

-Eso es mentira- dijo Sora sonrojándose completamente junto a Taichi

-Señor, le puedo asegurar que esos rumores son falsos, la señorita Takenouchi y yo tenemos una relación que se basa en la amistad- dijo Taichi sonando lo mas maduro posible y evitando que Sora viera su sonrojo

-No dudo de ustedes, señor Yagami, usted sabe que es indispensable en esta institución, usted se formo en esta escuela y es profesor y usted señorita Takenouchi es una de nuestras mejores alumnas sin embargo no puedo permitir que estas cosas sucedan en esta institución, así que pensando cuidadosamente y sin querer afectar a alguno de ustedes he decidido que el señor Yagami presente mañana mismo su renuncia-

Taichi abrió los ojos enormemente y miro sorprendido a Ichijouji –Pero señor, esa es una medida muy extrema le aseguro que ..-

-La joven Takenouchi aun no acaba su carrera por lo que tiene que quedarse- interrumpió el director –Se que usted es maduro y comprenderá la situación, ahora puede ir por sus cosas, aunque mañana presente su renuncia a partir de este momento no es parte ya de la institución-

Taichi se levanto con la mirada baja y salió de la oficina rápidamente, Sora observo el semblante triste y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- grito Sora al director –El no ha hecho nada, solo son rumores de seguro de Ryo y son falsos- gritaba con desesperación

-Señorita por favor tranquilícese- dijo el director ofreciendo un pañuelo, Sora tomo el pañuelo y suspiro tristemente –Ahora le diré las verdaderas razones de mi decisión, el señor Yagami tiene una maravillosa oferta para enseñar en una prestigiosa escuela que solo se concentra en deportes, el quiere aceptarla pero no sabia como, se sentía en deuda con esta institución, no podía correrlo así como así, cuando el joven Ryo vino aquí directamente a decirme lo de ustedes lo vi como una oportunidad para el, señorita no creo los rumores y aunque fueran ciertos se que ustedes son demasiado maduros para llevar la situación, ahora ¿esta mas tranquila?- pregunto tiernamente Ichijouji

-Gracias- pronuncio tiernamente la pelirroja –Lo ha hecho por el, ¿puedo retirarme? Quisiera hablar con el- dijo Sora respetuosamente.

-Claro- dijo Ichijouji –No le diga nada de mis planes aunque estoy seguro que el los sabe ya- una vez que dijo esto Sora salió corriendo de la oficina para buscar a Taichi en los campos de Fútbol, se encontraba sentado en el pasto moviendo en sus manos un balón, Sora se acerco cautelosamente y dijo tiernamente –Lo lamento Taichi, jamás fue mi intención que esto pasara-

-Lo se Sora, de hecho no es malo, es bueno, creo que tomare una oferta que esperaba hace tiempo- contesto sonriendo Taichi mientras le indicaba con su mano que se sentara junto a el, Sora se sentó y con una sonrisa le dijo –Ryo me las pagara-

-No lo creo- se escucho la voz de Ryo –Sora aléjate de el o tendré que informarle al director-

-Puedes hacer lo que gustes- contesto desafiante Taichi –Pero Sora se queda conmigo- dijo abrazándola fuertemente por los hombros -¿O tu que dices Sora?-

-Me quedo contigo- dijo Sora recargando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Taichi

-No me queda mas que informarle al director- dijo Ryo caminando hacia la oficina del director

-Bueno, ya no soy miembro del instituto ¿verdad?- pregunto Ryo parándose y caminando hacia Ryo – ¡Hey Ryo!- grito Taichi haciendo que el mencionado volteara con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al verla Taichi hizo puño su mano y lo estampo directamente en la cara de Ryo derribándolo rápidamente –no quiero que vuelvas si quiera a hablarle a Sora, no la molestes, no la mires, o lo que te hizo Yamato cuando terminaron será poco a comparación de lo que te hare-dijo Taichi con una voz seca, Ryo se levanto y corrió hasta desaparecer.

-No tenias que haber hecho eso Taichi pe gracias- dijo Sora apenas llegaba con Taichi

-No te preocupes Sora además bueno aprovechando que ya no soy parte de la institución tengo ganas de hacer otras cosas- dijo sonriendo el castaño

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo, Taichi tomo por la cintura a Sora y la pego hasta su cuerpo quedando sus bocas a pocos centímetros -¿te digo o lo hago?-pregunto cautivadoramente el castaño, Sora sentía su corazón latir y la respiración del castaño, quedo inmóvil ante esas palabras, cerro los ojos fuertemente deseando con toda su alma que no fuera un sueño y que Taichi quisiera besarla hasta que sintió los cálidos labios del castaño sobre los suyos, los tocaban débilmente como pidiendo permiso para el beso, Sora se pego a ellos por completo concediéndoselos, cosa que Taichi supo aprovechar, empezó a devorar los labios de la pelirroja con tanta pasión como pudo mientras Sora se dejaba llevar por ellos, cuando falto el oxigeno para la castaña se separo tiernamente mirando fijamente a Taichi

-Lamento haberlo hecho tan rudo- dijo Taichi apenado rascando su nuca y bajando la mirada

-No, estuvo bien- dijo Sora apenándose por completo al razonar sus palabras

-Sora quisieras tu, no se como decirlo, es muy difícil ¿sabes?- decía el castaño desviando la mirada y rascando con mas fuerza su nuca.

-Taichi ¿quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto Sora tomando las manos del castaño

-Sora yo .. Claro me encantaría- dijo Taichi abrazándola fuertemente –Sora tu si eres valiente- dijo burlonamente –Pero .. Podrías esperar para decirle a Yamato, quiero decírselo yo, para que no me golpee-

-Claro Taichi- contesto alegremente la pelirroja –Pero tranquilo yo no dejare que te golpee- ahora se burlaba Sora con una sonrisa.

**-o-**

-Mimi ¿Qué hago? El baile es mañana- decía fuertemente Takeru mientras daba vueltas por la habitación

-Tengo una idea, pero te veras raro- contesto tímidamente la castaña

-Dímela, no importa- decía desesperado Takeru

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo sacando de su bolsa un tinte para el cabello color negro azulado

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Takeru asustado

-Tu solución, pero Taichi no podrá verte hasta pasado mañana ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Mimi

-De acuerdo ¿Cómo funciona esto?-pregunto Takeru tomando la caja en sus manos

-Bueno vamos al baño y te enseño- dijo Mimi conduciendo a Takeru había su baño, una vez dentro dijo –Tu cierra los ojos- dijo Mimi mientras preparaba la mezcla y la empezaba a aplicar

-Mimi eso me arde- decía gritando Takeru

-Tu aguanta- decía Mimi terminando de aplicar la mezcla –ahora solo esperaremos una hora- dijo sonriendo

-¡Mimi no creo aguantar!- decía gritando Takeru –Esto arde demasiado-

Una vez que transcurrió la hora Mimi observo a Takeru –Te veras gracioso – dijo dulcemente

-Tienes que apoyarme- regaño Takeru –Bueno ¿como me quito esto?-pregunto

Mimi abría la llave de la tina y con una sonrisa picara dijo –Solo aguanta la respiración- Takeru tomo aire y Mimi tomo su cabeza para sumergirla en la tina lleva de agua

-¡Mimi esta caliente!-gritaba Takeru con desesperación

-Quédate quiero- decía Mimi sujetándolo con mas fuerza mientras lo sumergía nuevamente al agua, una vez que retiro por completo el exceso le dio una toalla a Takeru y salió del baño para que se secara.

-¡Mimi!-grito Takeru desde el baño -¿Qué demonios me paso?- grito con mas desesperación

Mimi entro corriendo y al observar al nuevo Takeru se quedo impactada –No te vez tan mal- dijo dulcemente

-He llegado- grito Yamato y al escuchar la voz de su hermano subió hasta encontrarse con el y Mimi y un grito que salió de su boca -¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hermano?-grito

-Ustedes solo me regañan, solo le ayudo para que Hikari no descubra que es el su admirador secreto- gruño la castaña

-oh! Es eso- dijo resignado Yamato –Bueno, no te vez tan mal pero ahora no pareces mi hermano- dijo burlonamente

-Cállate- gruño Takeru –por cierto ¿puedo dormir aquí?-pregunto Takeru

-Claro hermano- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa

-Que suerte tienes- dijo Mimi –Ustedes tendrán baile y todo y pasado mañana será la ceremonia de graduación de Yamato y Sora, jamás he ido a un baile- dijo tristemente Mimi

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-dijo Yamato sin pensar en sus palabras

Mimi y Takeru miraron asombrados a Yamato y este se sonrojo de inmediato –bueno si no quieres no- dijo intentado zafarse

-No, me encantaría- dijo sonriente Mimi –además también van a ir Sora y Taichi –bueno en ese caso voy a comprar un vestido- dijo saltando de la emoción –No tengo dinero lo había olvidado, bueno usare uno de los que tenia- dijo aun mas feliz corriendo a su habitación

-Te ha cambiado por completo el cabello- dijo Yamato a su hermano

-Lo se, y a ti el corazón- dijo burlón mientras recibía un zape por parte el mayor

**-o-**

El baile había empezado, muchos chicos iban disfrazados de diferentes cosas, Hikari llevaba un tierno disfraz de ángel que aunque era reservado rebajan ver el cambio de niña a mujer, su cabello rizado y un tenue maquillaje hacían que se viera realmente hermosa, Mimi y Yamato llegaron Mimi de princesa con un vestido amplio rosa y Yamato por suplicas de Mimi iba de príncipe, al ver a Sora y Taichi se acercaron a ellos, Sora iba de vampiresa y Taichi de pirata al verlos Taichi jalo a Yamato hacia una esquina

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Taichi nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yamato sin dejar de ver a Mimi

-Bueno Sora es mi novia- dijo rápidamente esperando algún golpe por parte del rubio

-¿De verdad?- que bien por ustedes- dijo sinceramente Yamato

-¿No me golpearas?-pregunto Taichi

-No, eso es si la llegas a lastimar, cuídala mucho, si la lastimas tienes asegurada una golpiza-dijo Yamato dándole unos golpes en la espalda

-Que bueno que lo hayas aceptado- dijo Taichi –por cierto ¿Qué hay entre Tachikawa y tú?-

-Nada-respondió rápidamente Yamato –tenía ganas de venir y la invite-

-Si, seguro es eso- dijo burlándose Taichi -¿Y el enano?- pregunto

-El se fue con mi padre regresa mañana para la ceremonia- dijo Yamato observando a su hermano entrar mientras se dirigía a Hikari

-Bueno vamos por las chicas, bailemos con ellas- dijo Taichi que fue directamente hacia Sora y la llevo a la pista de baile, Yamato observo a Mimi y dulcemente le pregunto -¿quieres bailar?

-Si, me encantaría- dijo Mimi llevándolo a la pista de baile

-Pero Mimi hay un problema… no se bailar- dijo apenado

-Yo te enseño- dijo Mimi tiernamente –Sabes, Michael jamás me saca a bailar, siempre va directo por unos tragos, lo curioso es que lo he visto bailar con otras mujeres- dijo tristemente

-No hablemos de el- dijo Yamato regalándole una sonrisa a Mimi –Esta noche no esta el- dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por Mimi

**-o-**

**-¿**señorita Yagami?-pregunto Takeru haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no fuera reconocida

-Señor misterioso- dijo ilusionada Hikari -¿de que es su disfraz?-

-Soy un mimo con antifaz- dijo sonriendo

-Tu si me quieres dejar con la duda de quien eres- dijo emocionada Hikari

-Si, ¿bailamos?-pregunto Takeru

-Claro- contesto la castaña, una vez que se encontraban en la pista de baile Hikari dijo : -Mi mejor amigo no quería que viniera contigo-

-¿De verdad? ´Puedo asegurar que ese joven te aprecia bastante-

-Si, somos amigos desde hace tanto, siempre esta conmigo cuando lo necesito, es alegre, me quiere y lo quiero aun mas, siempre estamos juntos, me divierte tanto estar con el, además estos días que tuvo que ir con su padre lo he extrañado tanto- dijo Hikari

Takeru miraba tiernamente a Hikari el sabia que la castaña lo quería pero escucharla decir tantas cosas lindas de el le hacia sentir realmente feliz –Yo creo que tengo competencia- dijo sin pensar

Hikari se sonrojo por completo y miro al chico a los ojos quedando paralizada por completo –Esos ojos- pensó –Esos ojos son iguales a los de Takeru, azules, hermosos, si tan solo fuera rubio podría decir que es el, bueno el maquillaje me cofunde- pensó la castaña

-Eres muy hermosa- dijo dulcemente Takeru provocando el sonrojo de Hikari

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Taichi a Sora

-Déjala, es la noche de te hermana- regaño Sora

-Bueno pero si intenta sobrepasarse lo golpeo- dijo con tono amenazador

Sora emitió una débil sonrisa –Cállate y bésame- dijo dulcemente juntando sus labios con los de Taichi

-¿Qué piensas de mí hasta ahora?-pregunto Takeru a Hikari

-Pienso que eres muy atractivo- dijo apenada la castaña

Takeru sonrió y abrazo dulcemente a Hikari, observo a Mimi intentado enseñar a su hermano a bailar lo que le provoco una débil risa, observo que Mimi le hacia gestos insinuando un beso, Takeru pensó cuidadosamente pero no era lo que quería, el sabia que Hikari era muy tímida y linda, un beso arruinaría todo, el estar en ese momento con ella era lo que le hacia feliz, ya habría momento para algo así, sujeto a Hikari mas fuerte y se quedo junto a Hikari disfrutando el momento.

**Hola nuevamente! :3 espero les haya gustado! El titulo del capitulo es debido por que el granate representa el inicio de un amor y bueno como se darán cuenta ya empezó el Taiora! Awww! Linduras! Y el mimato va para eso *-* y que me dicen del Takari jajaja aunque los métodos del rubio que se tiño el cabello (tranquilas solo es por este capitulo D: no se quedara asi jajaja) es un poco mas tardado! Bueno díganme que les pareció! Muchas gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
